Unlearned Lesson
by neoalli2
Summary: Shigure makes a mistake when hanging out with his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Fruits Basket. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori are 16. Akito is 8. Akira is still alive.

The oldest Zodiac members were known for causing trouble, at least Ayame and Shigure. Hatori was known for getting them out of serious trouble. Ayame's mother constantly told he'd need to mature sometime. She also told him that he was a horrible example for his 5-year old brother and how she was thankful he wasn't involved. Her comments would hurt him more in the future, but at the time he couldn't have cared less. Shigure's parents never cared about his behavior and actions that he did for their attention. He was never corrected as a child, so he came to not believe in respecting your elders. He was taught that he could have whatever he wanted. He ignored peoples emotions constantly, just like his cheating father did when he left a 10-year old child crying with his upset mother. Shigure and Ayame hid their personal issues from most people. It took Hatori 7 years of being friends with them to figure out what their personal life was like. Hatori was "recruited" by their group several months after his mother's death. She had died blaming him for his father's death. She blamed the curse, even though his father had received an incurable disease shortly before her pregnancy. He had died a month before Hatori was born. He had believed her until he found his father's medical records that had his estimated time left. Hatori was surprised to see that he lived longer than was expected.

The Mabudachi Trio had a strange relationship. Shigure and Ayame used it to have fun, and not get punished. Hatori went along for the company, but every once in awhile he would get involved with the fun. His ideas were the most enjoyed and received the most punishment. Through the years the group became actual friends.

At the banquets, the younger generations were often told by their guardians to avoid the three teens. After one too many calls of the school contacting the Sohma estate, Akira himself knew about the teens' troublesome habits. Akira confronted the group about their actions and their partying. Hatori listened respectfully, while his friends didn't pay attention and didn't bother to fake it. They ignored his warnings of how stress caused them to transform for longer than contact with the opposite gender and about the events that happen to loose animals.

A week after they got talked to, the three young men snuck into a bar. After several rounds, Shigure and Ayame still hadn't convinced Hatori to drink. They gave up on persuading him and decided to enjoy themselves. "You're missing out, Hari'," said Shigure. Ayame nodded in agreement before he tripped over the air. "I'm fine with not falling over nothing and looking like a fool," responded Hatori. Shigure looked over at Hatori with an annoyed look, but gave up on arguing.

At the end of the night, was carrying a white snake and black dog. The dog muttered a rude comment under his breath, and was dropped on the ground. The dog followed his friends for awhile, until he passed out.

Hatori arrived at the estate with Ayame, still in snake form. He turned around expecting to see Shigure, and was shocked when there was no dog behind him. He dropped Ayame off at his house, and left a note. "Went to find Shigure"

Shigure woke up in a dark cage, still in dog form. He smelled dogs. He could also hear howls and whimpering. Then he heard voices from in front of his cage. "I found him in the middle of the town, and I couldn't leave him."

"I understand. We'll take him in, until his owners show up or a new family wants him." Shigure fell asleep realizing he was in a shelter.

Hatori checked the path he had walked all the way to the bar. He felt guilty for leaving his friend alone, in dog form, somewhere in town or in abandoned country. He continued walking, when he felt a pair of arms around him. "I thought I'd never catch up to you, Hari," said a voice Hatori knew well.

"Hello, Ayame."

"You haven't found him yet!"

"Its not my job to babysit you two!"

Ayame was quiet before he replied, "Sorry."

"I was on my way to check the shelter," said Hatori. Ayame nodded and started following his idol.

Shigure woke up still feeling exhausted. He saw the sun was already up. He stretched and realized he was still a dog. He heard footsteps and saw Ayame, Hatori, and an unknown man. The voices all blurred together when he heard them and he fell asleep near the end of the conversation. "Is this your dog?" "Yes, he got out last night. Thank you for finding him." He heard someone get pushed off of someone. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He was extremely worried about our family's pet." "It's fine. We also neutered him in case he gets out again." Ayame and Hatori almost had heart attacks when they heard that.

Back at the estate, Shigure woke up in human form. He heard a little girl asking questions. "He's been sleeping a long time. Is he okay? It took him a long time to change back. Why was he transformed anyways?" He heard Hatori assuring her that he was fine. "Good morning, Akito. What are you doing here?" Suddenly Shigure got tackled by the crying girl. He looked around and saw Akira, Hatori, Ayame, and of course Akito. They all had looks of concern on their faces. "It's not morning, stupid! It's almost my bedtime. I thought you were going to die!"

"You have a really early bedtime, kid. And sorry I'm still alive." replied Shigure. He got punched in the arm by Akito, as she looked at the clock.

"It's 9:53, how is that early? And I wasn't here to watch you die, I'm not psychotic like my mom!"

"That is kinda early..." He purposely blocked out the last part.

"Akito, it's time to go home. Shigure, I hope you learned your lesson," said Akira.

Shigure looked up at Akira confused, before hugging Akito and whispering, Goodbye beautiful."Akito blushed before giving him another hug. Shigure handed her to her father. The three teens watched as they left.

"You're an asshole. You know that right?" said Hatori. Ayame's mouth dropped in shock at his idol's language.

Shigure laughed before answering, "I'm not that bad. If I was, how would I have so many fangirls?" Hatori shook his head while Ayame laughed.

"I'm not sure how many girls like men without balls," answered Hatori.

"That's mean, even for you Hari."

"It's true."

"You're the asshole."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"It's true, you've been neutered!" joined in Ayame dramatically.

"If I was missing my balls, wouldn't I know," said Shigure giving his friends an annoyed look.

"Well, you are kinda slow."

"Shut the fuck up, Hari."

"You might wanna check," whispered Ayame, as he tried to hide from his cousin's anger.

"Fine, are you happy? Holy shit. What the hell kind of prank is this?" Shigure continued on with his episode of cussing for however long.

"I told you so," muttered Hatori. Which earned him the middle finger and numerous objects thrown at them, since Ayame was hiding in another room. A week later, Shigure was back to his old ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Shigure is 30 and Akito is 22.

"I think it's time to try for kids," said Akito to her husband, Shigure. "You can't use the we're not married excuse, anymore."

Shigure sighed, "You really don't know? You were there after."

Akito glared at him, "How am I supposed to know? You've just starting telling me things."

"I'm surprised Ayame hasn't told you. I can't have kids."

"How do you know? Who was the girl? And you better not say Ren!" yelled Akito.

"I've never tried and why do you always bring your mom into things?"

"Cause you made her into your bitch."

"Was that a dog joke?"

"No, you stupid mother fucker. How?"

"Are you enjoying your comments," said Shigure sarcastically, "Fine, I was neutered," whispered Shigure.

Akito almost fainted, "What?"

"Please, don't make me repeat it," pleaded Shigure.

Akito stood in shock trying to figure out how she never noticed, "Why would you want that?"

"I didn't."

"How long?"

"You should know that by now," replied Shigure sarcastically, "since I was 16."

"I guess we're have to babysit our friends kids."

"Yeah."

"So call Hatori and Ayame."

"Why?"

"To tell them to hurry and knock up their wives."

"You can't be serious."

Akito smiled evilly, "Do you want the couch?"

Shigure grabbed the phone and started dialing Ayame's number.


End file.
